How They Met and Beyond
by freewritter
Summary: How Kara and Lena met. Will Alex get in the way between them?
1. Chapter 1

As I walk through the hall of CatCo, I look down at my feet. I don't know why but I feel very sad I thought in my head. I get lost in my thoughts and I crash into someone and they snapped me back into reality.

"I am so sorry it it all my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" I say to her, as I help them pick up their things

"It's quite alright." A woman said to me. I look up at her, she is gorgeous she has long black hair that is tied up into a tight bun, she has on a dark red lipstick.

"I should have looked where I was going." I said to her and it was true I should've looked where I was going.

"Like I said before its alright, your not hurt and I'm not hurt there is no harm done. The papers are a mess but that is fixable alright no need to be worried or something." She said to me, I looked up at her and she smiled a little bit and I smiled, blushed and fixed my glasses.

"As long as your are alright." I said to her

"I am fine, see no broken bones there is nothing to complain about." She said to me

"I'm Kara Danvers." I said to her, I stick out my hand as I said it. Her phone starts to ring she takes out her phone and looks at it.

"I really should take this. I'm sorry." She said to me, I hand her her papers and I smile at her

"No go take it, it is probably important." I said to her, she give me a smile. She starts to walk away and she answers her phone, my phone starts to ring

"Hey Alex is everything alright?" I ask her

"Yea we just need super help." She said to me, I make my way over to the DEO, I walk into the main room.

"Is everything alright guys." I said to them.

"Yea I don't know why Alex over here decided to call you about needing your help we didn't she's just upset because we aren't going after Lena Luther." Lucy said to me

"Lena is just as bad a Lex is we all know this and that whole family is evil." Alex said

"Just because Lex was evil doesn't mean that the whole family is, maybe Lena is a good person." Lucy argued, they debated for almost an hour and all I could do was think about that girl in the hallway. I couldn't get her out of my head I needed to find out who she is.

"Kara what do you think on this subject?" Lucy asked me, I snapped out of my day dream.

"Well in my opinion I think that Lucy is right only because we really don't know what Lena is like, she could be the sweetest person in the world or she could kill me with a single swing who knows. I'm not gonna judge her for what her brother has done she is not her brother and the same way that I am not like my cousin." I explained to them, and it was true I refuse to judge her based on her brother and wasn't she adopted I thought in my head.

"I cant believe you took her side and not mine." Alex said to me.

"Yea yeah yeah, now if you don't mind I would love to get back to work." I said to them

"Back to work or back to Cat." Lucy said to me

"Wow first of all no, Cat and I are just friends, nothing more and nothing less." I said to them

"But there's that twinkle in your eye" Lucy said to me

"I crashed into this woman at work right before Alex called me." I said to her

"Dude no way. Did you get her name?" She asked me

"No she left before I could ask her for her name or something ." I said to her, I was really upset that I didn't know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back into CatCo I was in hope that I would see her again. But that was no luck at all, I walk into Cat's office and I sit down in front of Cat's desk. She's sitting down typing away on her laptop I slump my head over onto the desk and I wait for her to reply.

"What's wrong little one?" She said to me

"You need to stop calling me that, you are practically becoming my aunt when you call me that." I said to her, Cat and aunt Astra have been dating for a couple months and they do everything together it was weird at first for me but I have grown to love it.

"Alright what's wrong?" She asked me

"Nothing" I said to her and it was true there was nothing wrong kind of but I really didn't want to get into it right now

"Yea right you wanna say that again without looking so guilty. You need to remember that you cant lie to me or anyone for that matter so why don't you tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you." She said to me, sometimes I hated that I couldn't lie to people.

"There was a girl that I saw today in the hallway and she was really pretty but then she had to go and I couldn't ask her her name" I said to her

"Aww poor Kara has a crush on a girl in the hallway that she doesn't even know her name." She mocked me I could hear it in her voice.

"She looked really new did you hire anyone new?" I asked her

"No, not that I remember, sorry hopefully she comes back and you get to see her and ask for her name." She said to me, I really wished that she did hire someone so I can get her name.

"I hope so she was really sweet and kind." I say to her

"That is so cute. Anyway would you want to go see Lena Luthor she was supposed to come to a meeting today but she never showed up. And she said that I could send someone form here and I was wondering if you would want to go." She said to me

"I would love to go but I think Alex would have my head on a platter for going to see Lena Luthor or any Luthor for that matter." I said to her, I really would love to go see her and meet her but Alex would never allow that.

"Its alright, can you call her and see if you can make an appointment for her to come here?" She asked me

"Now that I can do." I said to her getting out from my seat, Cat writes the number down on a post-it and hands it to me. I walk out of her office and I sit at my desk I pick up the phone and I Dial her number

Lena: Hello

Me: Hello Lena Luthor this is Kara Danvers from CatCo and no one is available to come to L. Corp and Ms. Grant was wondering if you would reconsider coming to CatCo for an interview.

Lena: Well I am pretty busy today but I think I can squeeze that in and come tomorrow around 11.

Me: that would be amazing, thank you Ms. Luthor

Lena: Have a good day Ms. Danvers

I walk into Cats office and she looks up at me.

"She is coming in at 11 tomorrow." I say to her she had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Kara and for that you can have the rest of the day off." She said to me, I looked up at her like she was crazy or something.

"Cool. I'll see you later" I said to her, I pick up my stuff and I walk out the door and I walk home. I get home and I open up the door and I put my bag on the chair and I lay down on the bed thinking about that girl in the hallway I slowly fall asleep. I wake up and it is 6:00 P.M. I got really hungry and I decided to go and get something to eat and get coffee. I grab my bag and I walk out the door and I walk to the diner. I sit down at my usual spot and order a cup of coffee for not I take out my books and I start to read. I look up and I see the woman from the hallway walk into the diner I look down at my book but I am secretly watching her. She looks around and she spots me, I watch her walk over to me.

"Hey is this seat taken?" She asked me, with a warm smile.

"No please by all means sit down I'm not waiting for anyone." I said to her fumbling with my book to get it into my bag then I push up my glasses.

"I'm Tess." She said to me, sitting down in the seat.

"I'm Kara," I say to her

"I remember" she said to me. I lookup at her and I smile, the waiter comes over and we order our food and we talk for what feels like minutes. "So what do you think about Lena Luthor?" She asked me

"What do you mean?"I ask her.

"I mean I heard that she moved into the city and I was just wondering what you think of her." She said to me

"Well I am no person to judge her when I don't even know her, but what think, I think that she is a good person that was born into the wrong family." I said to her and it was true.

"So you don't believe that she will be like the rest of her family?" She asked me

"No I think that she is her own person and the rest of the family doesn't make choices for her she makes her own, like what she did with Luthor Corp she decided to change the name to . she doesn't want people to be afraid of her she just wants to be like everybody else." I explained to her her. She is watching me the whole time that I am talking.

"Wow" she said to me

"What about you what do you think of her?" I ask her

"You took the words out of my mouth I was thinking the same thing." She said to me.

"Sorry." I said to her,

"No don't be you did nothing wrong." She said to me, I bush and I play with my glasses. The waiter comes over and brings the check, she quickly grabs the check before I could take it "I got it." She said

"No let me pay at least half of it" I say to her

"Nope" she said to me and she takes out her credit card and she hands it to the man. "Maybe next time" she said to me, we get off out chairs and put our coats on and we start to walk out the door.

"Have a good night Tess." I say to her

"Let me drive you home." She said to me.

"No you already paid for my dinner and I don't want to bother you by driving me home." I say to her

"No its no bother." She said to me

"If you say so" I say to her and I follow her to a car and she opens the back door for me.

"After you." She said to me

"How noble of you." I say to her getting into the car, she gets in after me.

"George take her wherever she needs to go." She said to the driver, he starts up the car and he starts to drive.

"Where to miss?" He asked me

"Go up go to downtown till you hit the park then you turn right in the fork then go up five blocks then turn left and there will be an apartment building on the right side." I say to him.

"You wandered far from your apartment just for food." She said to me

"They have the best burgers in the whole city." I said to her. I look out the window and there was traffic up ahead. I feel myself yawn, it has been a long day.

"Lean your head on my shoulder its more comfortable than the car door or your hand." She said to me, and I did as she said as soon as I put my head on her shoulder I fell asleep. About an hour later she wakes me up telling me that we were at my apartment. I sit up and I'm still a little groggy but I wake up she helps me up and walks me to the door.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that this was a date Tess." I say to her she looks at me

"And if it was what would you do about it?" She asked me, I look at her surprised by what she said to me

"I would say thank you for dinner." I said to her, I smile at her, I lean closer to her and I kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight Kara." She said to me,

"Goodnight Ms. Luthor." I said to her

"What did you say?" She asked me.

"I said goodnight Ms. Luthor." I said to her

"How did you know that that was me?" She asked me

"Well for one I remember your voice from the phone call that I gave you at CatCo, two you were really passionate about her not wanting to be like her family and I could see that it was you." I explained to her

"Why didn't you want to say anything?" She asked me

"You seemed really happy that I wasn't afraid of you. But truth be told even if you said your name was Lena I wouldn't have been any different then the way I am with you right now." I said to her.


End file.
